familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Council of Isady (1217)
The Council of Isady was a princely council in 1217 , organized by Gleb and Konstantin Vladimirovich, in order to settle internecine disputes. He ended up killing 6 candidates for the throne of princes. Background The internecine struggle in the Grand Principality of Ryazan began after the death of Gleb Rostislavich in the Vladimir prison (1177), when the principality was inherited by his five sons. In the Grand Principality of Ryazanthe interests of the principality Chernigov and Grand Principality of Vladimir-Suzdal were conflicting. The Princes of Ryazan who were resisting most actively the spread of the influence of the Grand Principality of Vladimir-Suzdal over Ryazan, attempted to build dynastic alliances with the leaders of the Olgovich Princes of Chernigov: Roman Glebovich of Ryazan, who tried to gain control over the Principality of Pronsk, married in 1180 the daughter of Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich of Kiev, and Mikhail Vsevolodovich pf Pronsk married the daughter of Vsevolod IV Svyatoslavich. In 1207, after limiting the deterioration of relations with the Olegovichy, Vsevolod III Yuryevich of Vladimir burned Ryazan, captured by treason С помощью Глеба Владимировича, женатого на дочери Давыда Ростиславича смоленского. captured Roman and Svyatoslav Glebovich, as well as Ingvar Igorevich and Yuri Igorevich, then installed his deputies in the principality. From the subsequent message of the chronicle about the sending by Ryazan to Vladimir of "the rest " of princes with princesses, in particular, Ryzhov K.V. Рыжов К. В. Все монархи мира. Россия. 600 кратких жизнеописаний. — М.: Вече, 1999. — ISBN 5-7838-0268-9 concludes about the capture of Roman Igorevich. Meanwhile, Voitovich L. Войтович Л. Князівські династії Східної Європиdoes not mention the finding Roman Igorevich in captivity. In 1210, a peace was concluded between between Vsevolod III Yuryevich of Vladimir and Vsevolod IV Svyatoslavich, sealed by the marriage of the latter's successor, Yuri], to the princess of Chernigov After the death of his father (1212), Yuri Vsevolodovich liberated the princes of Ryazan, and an internecine war began in the Grand Principality of Vladimir-Suzdal , where Yuri with the help of Murom wrestled against his brother Constantine , supported by Princes of Smolensk, and the latter won in 1216 . The participation of the Princes of Ryazan in that conflict is not known, but during Yuri's the second reign in the Grand Principality of Vladimir-Suzdal. Ingvar Igorevich defended Ryazan against Gleb Vladimirovich with the help of VladimirПо версии ЭСБЕ.( 1219 ), and the Ryazan people took part in the military actions of the Vladimir princes together with the Murom (1232 ). The question of the Prince of Ryazan The opinions of historians about who occupied the throne of Ryazan throne in the period 1212-1217 do not coincide. In the news of the release of the Ryazan princes from their captivity in Vladimir captivity, it is reported about the death of Roman Glebovich : "That same summer Yuri Vsevolodovich landed a cellar of the prince of Ryazan and his squad: six years old, Roman and died. Yuri, having bestowed them with gold, and the silver, and the horses and the squad, also give them, having established themselves with them with a cross kiss, let them take him ». Russian historian Tatischev VN believed that in the period 1212-1217Roman Glebovich died in 1216 from a long illness Татищев В. Л. История Российская, and this explains the need for a congress in Isad in 1217 . L. Voitovich also maintains the version that Roman Glebovich died in 1216 in the Vladimir captivity , but considers (like Ryzhov KV) that in the period 1212-1217 Roman Igorevich, who died at the council, was Prince of Ryazan. . As the organizer of the congress, Gleb Vladimirovich is unequivocally called, but his naming of Ryazan's chronicle by itself is not an indication of the table being occupied Ср. упоминание Игоря Глебовича Рязанского (1194), Владимира Святославича Черниговского (1200) и др., but the time and circumstances of Ryazan's loss are then unknown, as it is unknown about the timing and circumstances of Ingvar Igorevich's Ryazan . According to Ryzhov KV, Ingvar became a Ryazan prince in connection with the death of his elder brother Roman Igorevich in Isady, Ryazan Oblast. The Council The council took place on July 20, 1217, in the castle of the Svyatoslavich Princes in Isady, Ryazan Oblast, the day of the memory of the Holy Prophet Elijah . The Laurentian Chronicle tells of events under the year of 6725 March Лаврентьевская летопись, Novgorod's first chronicle - under 6726 ultramartovskim. Новгородская первая летопись старшего изводаБережков Н. Г. Хронология русского летописания At the invitation of the Ryazan princes Gleb and Konstantin Vladimirovich, the princes of Ryazan and Pronsk came to Isady with the boyars near and honorable squads. During the feast in the tents, the vigilantes of Gleb and Konstantin Vladimirovich and their accomplices, the Polovtsians, broke in and killed all the guests. Victims The chronicle says, that in Isay the villains killed "five brothers, Буквально это означает «племянников от старших братьев», что не соответствует действительности. and a six-brother brother of kin." Victims of punishment were according to the Laurentian Chronicle "Izyaslav, Cyrus Michael, Rostislav, Svyatoslav, Gleb and Roman", Ingvar did not have time to arrive. The same list is present in the Synodal List of the Novgorod First Annals С. 278. These were the descendants of Prince Gleb Rostislavich of Ryazan, mostly (or exclusively) his grandchildren - the children of his sons ( Roman , Igor, Vladimir , Vsevolod, Svyatoslav and Yaroslav), but it is not clear whose son each of the victims of the murder was. The decoding of patronymics is given according to Tatischev VL : *Izyaslav Vladimirovich is the brother of the murderer Gleb; in other episodes, his patronymic "Volodimirich" is indicated. *Mikhail Vsevolodovich - patronymic is not in doubt. *Rostislav Svyatoslavich - the father is precisely unknown. F. B. Uspensky suggests that he could be the son of Roman Glebovich - the eldest of grandchildren Литвина… ibid. page 284. *Svyatoslav Svyatoslavich - the father is unknown. F.B. Uspensky doubts the "paternity" of Svyatoslav Glebovich, since then this son would really have worn the patronymic "Svyatoslavich", and in the system of naming the Rurik people there was a taboo to give the son the pagan name of the living father * Gleb Igorevich - the father is precisely unknown; they can be any of the Glebovichs (except Vladimir, who already had a son with that name). N. Baumgarten considers him the son of Igor, that is, the brother of Roman and Ingvar Литвина… ibid, page 280.. * Roman Igorevich - patronymic "Igorevich" is mentioned in other episodes. The brother of the saved Ingvar. F.B. Uspensky specifies Литвина… Там же. С. 279 that although Prince Constantine, who agreed to help the organizer of the massacre Gleb Vladimirovich, is called his "brother", it is not necessary that he was his own brother (and son of Vladimir Glebovich), and not cousin. The patronymic of this Constantine in the sources is not indicated. Consequences After the death of his relatives, Ingvar Igorevich ascended to the Ryazan throne, ЭСБЕ who, just like his brother, Yuri, was not at the congress. In 1219 he defeated Gleb and the Polovtsians cited by them, then, having asked for help from the Grand Duke Vladimir of Yuri Vsevolodovich, he broke them again. After losing the fight for Ryazan, Gleb ran to Polovtsy, where he soon died in his right mind со ссылкой на Воскресенскую летопись . Constantine 20 years later participated in the struggle for Galic on the side of Rostislav of Chernigov . Notes Category:Kievan Rus' Isady